memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Farragut (NCC-1647)
| registry=NCC-1647| affiliation=Federation Starfleet| status=Decommissioned and renamed | altimage=| }} The USS Farragut (NCC-1647) was one of the original twelve starships constructed in the 2240s, and went on to serve Starfleet well until the 2300s. :The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual gives the Farragut s registry number as NCC-1702.'' Service History Like the other original batch of Constitution-class ships, the Farragut was constructed in the 2240s. However, construction had been completed and the ship was in service by 2247 when Captain Nechama Rabin was the commanding officer. ( }}) By 2254, the Farragut was under the command of Captain Garrovick. During his time in command, the Farragut made contact with numerous races and charted hundreds of planets including Modala, and Neural. ( ; ) In 2255, the Farragut was ambushed by six pirate vessels native to Epsilon Canaris III. Although outnumbered six-to-one, thanks to a young tactical officer, named James T. Kirk, the Farragut escapes to Starbase 7 for repairs. ( ) In 2257, the Farragut was surveying planet Tycho IV, when they were attacked by a dikironium cloud creature. The creature was impervious to phaser fire and overwhelmed the ship's defenses, leaving 200 crew (including Captain Garrovick) dead. Lieutenant Kirk assumes command of the Farragut and set a course for the nearest starbase. ( ; ; ) By the 2260s, the Farragut had been repaired and was on active duty. Around this time, Captain Kelly Bogle, who had served on the Farragut under Garrovick, had assumed command. ( ) In 2267, the Farragut was one of several starships ordered to the Romulan Neutral Zone by Admiral Iota. ( ) In 2268, the Farragut docked at Starbase 11 for repairs, when they were called away to the Klingon agricultural colony on Signi Beta. On arrival at the colony the Farragut joined forces with the Enterprise and the , commanded by Kor, and repelled the Narr. ( ) Shortly after, the Farragut once again assisted the Enterprise in rescuing over 2,000 survivors from the Tautee system following its destruction. ( ) By 2268, the Farragut was under the command of Captain Phillips. In this year, the Farragut participated in wargames with the and the Enterprise, which was testing experimental warp-powered shield technology. ( ) In 2293, the Farragut transported Captain Spock to Rigel IV so that he could attend a meeting with Lanitow Irizal at the Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs. ( ) After years of faithful service, the Farragut was decommissioned in the early 2300s, following the launch of the . However, the Farragut was not scrapped, it was given to Magna Roma after they joined the Federation, and was renamed . ( ) USS Farragut Personnel * commanding officer: ** Captain Nechema Rabin (2247) ** Captain Garrovick (until 2257) ** Captain Kelly Bogle (2267) ** Captain Phillips (2268) * first officer: ** Commander Arthur "Art" Chenowyth (until 2257) ** Commander Kelly Bogle * second officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Kelly Bogle * helmsman: ** Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2256-2257) * navigator: ** Lieutenant Androvar Drake (2254-2257) * tactical officer ** Ensign James T. Kirk (2255-2256) ** Ensign Faith Morgan (2256-2257) * ship's stores: ** Ensign James T. Kirk (2254-2255) *engineering: ** Third Engineer Diane Morwood (2257) * sciences division: ** Akanke (2257) Appearances and References * "Obsession" (TOS episode) * Web of the Romulans (TOS novel) * Crisis on Centaurus (TOS novel) * The Captains' Honor (TNG novel) * Prime Directive (TOS novel) * First Frontier (TOS novel) * The Rings of Tautee (TOS novel) * Vulcan's Forge (TOS novel) * My Brother's Keeper, #2: Constitution (TOS novel) * Debt of Honor (''TOS comic) External links * * [http://starshipfarragut.com Starship ''Farragut], an independent film series set aboard the ''Farragut during the TOS era Farragut 001647 Farragut 001647 Farragut 001647